elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gojirob/Ten Years, but only one season.
The world did not change on October 18th, 2002. If anyone noted anything about that time, it was some relief that there had been no new attacks on the scale of September 11th, 2001. The recession and war that came about as a result of that attack were still ongoing. For myself, I was one month into what would prove to be a nine-month unemployment, never even dreaming that I would one day see an unemployment twice that long. An electronics chain called Nobody Beats The Wiz had been beaten, and I was one of many people laid off, both there and in the economy at large. Star Trek : Voyager had ended the previous year, and Broken Base Candidate Star Trek : Enterprise was entering its second season. After a mixed bag sixth season, Buffy The Vampire Slayer was beginning its final season, with rumors swirling as they always did, even to the one that had the whole thing being Buffy's insane-asylum delusion. In one publication overseas, another superpowered young woman staged an escape from such a facility, but while Buffy might empathize with her, she had a lot more in common with Faith, and even Faith would find her a bit much. In front of readers' eyes, she ruthlessly executed an innocent who had literally stumbled into her path. A tale began there that some would praise as a game-changer and some would dismiss with venomous contempt. No, the world did not change the day that Weekly Young Jump published 'Elf'. But a grim and yet compelling view of that world emerged from the mind of Lynn Okamoto, and here we are, a month shy of ten years to the day it began. There are currently three great gaps in the world of Elfen Lied fans. One is the lack of a North American/English official release for the manga series. The second is the lack of a Blu-Ray remastered release for the anime series. The third is the one you hear most about - a set of episodes to conclude the anime series, the much-wanted second season. I have thought it through, and with an old idea in mind, I know what we're gonna do today, Ferb. I ask all who read this to spread the word, as will I. From October 1st through to the end of the Holiday Shopping Season (I say Holiday because I mean ALL the holidays in that time period), every EL fan should buy a new copy of the 2011 box set, even if they already own one. I would love to set up a Kickstarter for this, but without a verifiable connection to the people who own the rights to the series, it would be a waste or worse. Sales are our only weapon to show these companies that they can make more money by giving us those three things. All I ask is that everyone who does this post a comment to this blog. Let's see a published NA Manga, a Blu-Ray and finally, a second season/series. Spread the word--and watch the beaches---just bring a jacket for her, just in case. Category:Blog posts